The Promise
by Enecs
Summary: Rose is on her deathbed, but what happens if a promise she made keeps her from going to the ones she loves in the after life? (I know it sounds like I'm evil, but I have a plan) May have a few curse word in it at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is kinda a "test the water" kinda thing, I know it doesn't really make since now, but I have a plan, that is if people like this story.**

* * *

I'd been years since my John died, even more since the Doctor had left me on Bad Wolf Bay for the second time. All I had left in this world was my brother, Tony. John and myself weren't blessed with children, that fact had been my own fault. The Doctors hadn't know how to describe it, just that me and John weren't compatible. Even with my inability to bare him children, he stuck by me, never looking at me with anything but love. When he passed four years ago it was my brother who had to pull me out of my depression. Tony squeezed my hand, I looked over at him, he looked so much like dad, with his worry wrinkles, he still had life ahead of him, he was only fifty-seven, after I left, he'd still have Sharon and the kids. I took in the deepest breath my lungs would allow, breathing was getting harder, lights were getting dimmer, I was holding on as long as I could, for Tony. I could have stayed in the hospital where, when my heart stopped, they could try to revive me. But it is my time. I'd seen so much in my life time. Planets made of ice, aliens, a giant head in a jar, and people with gas masks on their heads, asking for their mummies, that'd all been at nineteen. Imagine how much I've seen living to the age of eighty-seven. So here I lay, in my bed, in my room, in my house, trying to breath, while holding my little brother's hand. I could feel my heart slowing, and the lights continued to dim, it was time, soon I'd be with my mum, dad, and my John. Darkness filled my vision, only a small speck of light remained, ever so slowly it grow, and a song begin to play, one that was ancient and forever. One that I'd only ever heard of. The song of death and new beginnings, the song of regeneration. Heat shot throw me as the light continued to grow, everything felt like it was on fire, like I was burning alive. The light burned throw me, continuing to play it's song, in the back of my head I heard whispering, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

_**It is time my wolf, you promised my thief forever, and your promise you will keep, even if you no longer travel along side him, I'm so sorry.**_

The light slowly faded and the next time I woke up, I was no longer Rose Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kinda short, and not my best but... it's here so please, try to enjoy it. **

* * *

My eyes snapped open, then instinctively closed, trying to shield my my sensitive eyes from the blazing light. Everything felt like it was on fire, what had happened? I was laying in bed, dieing, right? Obviously not, wait, yes, I was, everything had gone dark, and then the light appeared, I shot out of bed, running to the bathroom. The woman looking back at me was not me.

**_It is you child, the new_ you.**

I stared at myself, and smiled, slowly memories were coming back to me

_*FLASH BACK BEGINS*_

_My eyes opened, everything was so bright, my head was pounding, in front of me stood a woman, she looked no older then myself._

_"Hello my wolf" I blinked_

_"where am I?" she smiled, then stepped forward, holding out her hand for me, I took it._

_"You have looked into the Time Vortex child, everything that ever was or will be is filling you mind, or at least it will, when I am satisfied." I was so confused_ _"what do you mean?" Again she smiled, a smiled that was so homey_

_"I can give you forever with my thief child, that is if you want it" I nodded_

_"I do, forever." She smiled and grabbed one of my hands, putting her other hand over it_

_"you have to promise me, you will never leave him, he will always be yours, forever, as long as you shall live, in this life and the next, promise me that and I shall give you forever." I stared her dead in the eyes, eyes that glowed gold_

_"I promise" she nodded and let go of my hand_

_"you will know the great pain of loss before you get forever my wolf_

_, do you still wish for this?" I nodded_

_"anything for the Doctor" she smiled_

_"I will guide you when the time is to come, then you and my thief will have forever, but he must know who you are, you mustn't tell him, are you ready for your journey my wolf?" I nodded, again she took my hand staring deep into my eyes and breathed out, gold coming out of her mouth into me, soon I saw everything that could and would be and I went to save the Doctor._

_*FLASH BACK ENDS*_

I stared at myself in the mirror I was pale, with golden eyes, and flaming red hair, I chuckled, of course I'd be ginger. Tony stepped up behind me, I smiled at him, he just frowned

"are you going to explain any of this to me?" I frowned, that's right, mum didn't let me tell Tony about the Doctor, we all had to keep that secret from him. I turned, he was looking at me funny "your Rosey right?" I smiled and nodded

"yes, in a way I'm still Rose, but in another way she died..." he sat down on the edge of the tub.

"How can you do that, just change your face, it's inhuman" I smiled

"I have a story to tell you, one mum never let me." I grabbed his hand and lead him to my room and sat him down on my bed. "When I was nineteen years old, me and mum lived in a different universe, one parallel to this one, dad was dead, died when I was just a baby, but we'll get to that later." I smiled brightly at him "I was working at a shop, when one day I meet a mad man with a blue box, he took my hand and told me to run, and a day later I was traveling the stars with him in his magic machine. One that could take you anywhere and any when, this man could change his face, something I later found out." Tony leaned back

"what was he?" I smiled

"a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords" Tony rubbed his face

"what's that got to do with you" my smiled grew

"I made his machine a promise, this is me keeping it" then I told him everything. Bad Wolf, Mickey, Jack, traveling, getting stuck here, getting back to the Doctor, John, everything I could think of, but the time I finished he was completely silent.

"So your a Time Lord?" I shook my head and got up

"a Time Lady" he sighed and I went to my closet suddenly aware how how much I hated the night gown I was in. I shifted throw everything, grabbing anything I didn't find atrocious. Then I saw it, something I hadn't seen in a while, I smiled and pulled it out, then dug throw everything else, my smile grew when I spotted something else that didn't quite belong to me. Tony left the room and I grabbed my new outfit.

One of my old white T's.  
John's Blue suit jacket.  
John's beloved baby blue converse.  
A pair of black jeans, which I never remember wearing.  
And to complete the look the neckless my John had bought me our first anniversary, in the shape of a howling wolf, I never took it off.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and ran downstairs, it was time to see the world in brand new eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I made up a lot of words for the planet, and other stuff, this has a lot of Rose and the TARDIS talking in it, hope you enjoy, it's set 100 years after the last chapter, I know that's a lazy thing to do skipping ahead like that, but I wanted to because if I did it the long was I would get bored and then stop writing for this story, but I have yet to do that, so 100 years in the future we go! This is the longest authors note I have ever written, I don't know how people do it.  
**

* * *

**One Hundred years later:****  
**I walked the street of some alien planet the TARDIS had decided would lift my spirit, how you ask? Homemade Vortex Multiplier, sure I could stop off somewhere and get a new, more reliable one, but where's the fun in that? I smiled watching to children run around, their patents scolding them in their native tongue, but I could understand them. The TARDIS still translated for me, not that I needed it to, I knew all the languages, my Time Lady brain absorbing it all.

_**Rejoice Oracle, this is a celebration, one that happens every thousandth year. The stars in the constellation of Fibbious will aline casting a green glow off the sun of Callsto, this is a time to be happy, so smile and act as if you belong.**_

I rolled my eyes, at least Blue had remembered to use my Time Lady name, The Oracle, don't know why I choose it, just saw the word and decided it shall be my name. And if I ever do marry again -which I highly doubt- I would tell that man my true name, the one my mother gave me, the one I hadn't used in fifty years but the TARDIS had just stopped calling me.

_**Do not roll your eyes at me Time Child, we both know why you are so bitter, the Doctor dealt with no family, you still have a blood line thriving on earth. You would just have to go see them.**_

_And what, tell them I'm their great, great, great, great, grand mother? _

The TARDIS sighed

_**Fine child, but enjoy yourself, it is a holiday, you much like my thief, enjoy holidays, from Goalastopingsta, to Christmas.**_

I smiled

_I do enjoy a good holiday_

_**And that is why I brought you Oracle, no one, not even a grumpy Time Lady such as yourself can resist the holiday cheer.**_

I smiled brightly down the streets of Galstainia, it's people and visitors such as myself, offering greetings and gifts, I excepted none, having nothing to give in return, no matter how much my pockets held. Suddenly a woman ran by, followed by three guards, I smiled

_Oh I love running!_

Then I took off after them, not only for my love of running, but my need to know why others ran. I found the nearest alley and flew down it, making sure I got ahead of the guards, and also the woman, I grabbed her and yanked her into my ally, let me tell you this she is a fighter. And a bitter, ow! I pulled my hand back, holding it to my face.

"You bit me!" The woman said nothing, I moved my hand out of my face a stared at her "I help you and you bite me!" she looked down

"I am sorry, I was not aware you were a friend, I thought you were part of the royal guard" that piped my interest, I lay my hand out my side, now how completely forgotten it has been bit seconds ago.

"Why are the 'royal guard' after you then?" She rubbed the back of her hand with the thumb

"I saw something that could ruin the royal family, something terrible." I smiled

"oh my middle names terrible, well not really, don't got a middle name, it could be thou, what do the think, The terrible Oracle?" I shook my head "no doesn't have a rinf to it." I smiled at her "I'm The Oracle, and you are?" She stuck out her hand

"KiKi" I took her hand

"well KiKi, I think you should tell me this horrible thing, and I'll judge it it really is so horrible." She looked unsure "can't be that bad, and if it is I'll handle it, always do, hundred and eighty-seven years old, bond to have seen this before." She looked at me funny

"your a hundred and eighty-seven, you look like you nineteen" I smiled

"must be the moisturizer, now... the secret?" She bit her lip

"I am the queen's water maiden, ever week I would watch as someone went into the royal hall, but never came out. I would stay outside the doors until called, but today, one of them screamed." She held her hand to her face "I ran inside to see what was wrong, and when I went in, the queen wasn't the queen, she was a...demon, eating the soul of her poor victim." KiKi begin weeping "it was horrible, she saw me and ordered my arrest, no one knows but me, and now I'm going to die!" She feel to the floor, I placed my hand on her shoulder

"lucky for you, I've dealt with a so called demon or two, I'll just pop in, save the day and be out in time to watch the stars aline." She shook her head

"they will kill you before you even get to the castle doors!" I smiled and lifted my wrist

"Vortex Manipulator, good for popping in places unannounced, you stay here I'll be back in a mo." I grabbed my arm

"can I come with?" I winched

"Sorry sweetie, it's not a no, harder landing with two"

_**It would be much easier with a TARDIS.**_

We are not going throw this again, if I go back to that time the Doctor will know I'm there, he'll come looking for his fellow time lord, the old me tagging along, then BAM! _London get's a big gaping hole in it's center!_

_**You and I both know I both know I wouldn't suggest it if I knew that would happen, I can hide you from my thief, he will never know, all you need it a piece of my coral and you can grow your own** TARDIS!_

I shook my head "plus... I work better alone." She frowned

"so you could take me with you?" Slowly I nodded "then if you don't I will run to town square and quit for the guards to come get me." I rubbed my face, other hand on my hip

"are you threatening me, with your own life?" She looked unsure of herself for a second, then snapped back to a face of confidence.

"If you are as noble as you claim to be if I die on your watch, you will never forgive yourself, so you will in fact, have to take me with you to prevent that." I stood there flabbier gasted, did that really just happen?

"okay KiKi, the queens water maiden" I entered the coordinates, then grabbed her hand "but don't say I didn't warn you" I hit the enter button, sending us flying throw the vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

We landed with a thud, I jumped up practically bouncing like a little kid on Christmas, KiKi was a little slower to get up.

"Told you it'd be a horrible landing, but noooooooo, someone just had to go and come along." She glared at me, I chuckled, then ran to the nearest door, running right into the royal hall, a maid glared at me.

"Guests aren't allowed until the hall is prepared, you'll have to wai-" she stopped and looked behind me. "KiKi! Where've you been, the queen sent out the royal guard!" KiKi nodded and moved in front of me.

"It's not what you think Clerista! I've done nothing wrong, I know the queen's secret, and now she wants my head!" Clerista looked doubtful for a second, then nodded and looked at me.

"Who's she then?" I smiled and stuck out my hand

"I'm the Oracle, lovely to meet you" Clerista stepped back

"the Oracle is a myth, nothing more... a fairy tale." I smiled

"I'm already part of legends! That's bloody fantastic, I've only been doing this for one hundred years!" Clerista stepped forward again

"you are her, the saver of worlds and races, you saved my great grandfather when he was just a child." I bowed

"that is I, I take it your not from here Clerista, I've yet to come to this until now that is." She nodded furiously

"yes I am from the planet of Babalon, it thrives because of you." I smiled cheekily at KiKi

"It thrives, see told you, I'll save you, get everything back to normal, and be back before the teas done, oh I do love a good cup of tea." Clerista grabbed a table cloth

"then you should be off, do as you do best, where the Oracle is around saving will be needed doing." I nodded and moved past her, KiKi right behind me, I looked back to Clerista, then leaned over to KiKi

"your friend wouldn't turn us in, would she." KiKi shook her head

"she is my best friend, she would not betray me." I nodded and lead the way, sneaking throw the halls of the castle, I'd never get bored of a good castle, so many royal secrets. Kiki followed behind, silently

**Always a good quality in a pet.**

I rolled my eyes

_I know you want a stray but we can't keep it._

The T.A.R.D.I.S chuckled in my head

**You can always keep them, it's the matter of if you want to or not.**

I groaned

_No pets, they just get hurt_,_ they all get hurt._

**Not all of them.**

The T.A.R.D.I.S said

**Martha Jones was doing good last time I saw her, she was with Mickey Smith.**

I smiled

_They make a lovely pair, those two._

The T.A.R.D.I.S agreed then told me to focus, I did just that as we entered the room KiKi declared where the queen would be. I smiled throwing open the doors, to have thirteen guards pointing their swords at me, my smile grow

"Blimey you lot know how to make someone feel welcome!" The guards looked at each other confused, one stepped forward, never lowering his weapon

"speck your reason to entire the majesty's sitting room without the presents of a royal guard." I walked around him to the queen, not even minding the pointy swords.

"Oh I have reasons, like your queen here isn't really your queen, lest I don't think she is... I might be wrong, but" I pulled out my sonic, disabling the 'queen's' perception filter "I don't think your queen ever looked like that." Everyone gasped, dropping their weapons, I turned to the queen, she -and it was a she to the best of my knowledge- reminded me a lot of Gelth, floating in the air, except she was purple and lighter looking, and she didn't smell of gas, almost like fruit. "What are you" KiKi came to stand beside me

"I've never seen her kind before, their are no stories, of myths, there is nothing."

"My kind was once everything, there were millions of us, now there is one." The creature sounded sad "we were a proud race." She looked around in disgust "now I am reduced to feeding off the life force of creatures such as these to survive." I rolled my eyes

"I asked what you are, your name" The creature floated over to me

"I am a Touth" The T.A.R.D.I.S filled my head with images, of a peaceful race that would never harm anyone

"A Touth, the peaceful race that lived on the planet Livanal..." I walked over to the thrown and sat "what happened to your people?" Again the Touth's face turned to sadness

"our rivals came along with new technology, they sucked us out of existence, I was a child then, my father sent me away, and I landed here, alone ever since." I stood once again, ignoring everyone else

"your planet was your races life force, and now you need other's to survive. You need to kill others to live, is it worth it?" The Touth nodded

"if I die my race dies." I stepped in front of her

"I know how that is, being the last of your kind in this universe, I've meet some that look like you once they call themselves the Gelth, except they were evil, killed someone I liked, didn't end good for them." My mind flashed to the Doctor and the first time he had been wrong, I shook it off "but for some reason I'm finding it hard to believe you like killing innocence, it's against your morals, no matter how old you were when your planet was taken, your father would have never used anyone to save himself."

"you know nothing of my father!" I nodded

"your right, but I know he saved you, hoping the best of you, how would he feel if he could know you've killed people." The Touth looked at the ground

"I am the last of my kind" I lifted my hand to it's shoulder, a little surprised it didn't go throw, she's a lot my solid then she looks

"I'm the last of mine, but I go on, saving people, and today, I'm going to take you someplace where you can feed off the life force of the planet, instead of it's people." Her eyes snapped to mine

"I would very much like that" I smiled and entered numbers into the vortex manipulator, grabbing the hand of the Thouth, then hit enter, last second someone grabbed my hand, I didn't have to look to know who it was, I was stuck with KiKi if I liked it or not.

_Tell me what to do_

The T.A.R.D.I.S smiled inside my head

_**I knew you would see it my way**__**, strays never leave willingly.**_

I sighed

_That's exactly what I'm worried about_.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long to drop of the Thoth, they stayed long enough to see if she would go then Rose sat her multiplier to 2012 Earth. It took Rose a few minutes to prepare herself, she knew her dad's face would be there, and there was a large possibility that she would see the Doctor, she only hoped the T.A.R.D.I.S kept her word and blocked her mind from the Doctor's. KiKil looked around curious

"where are we?" The Oracle waved her hand around

"Earth, 2012" people buzzed around talking into their ear pieces, I shuttered

"why do they talk funny?" I stared at her curiously, then it clicked

"oh they wont when the T.A.R.D.I.S starts translating for you." I started to walk, KiKi right behind me

"What's the T.A.R.D.I.S?" I rolled my eyes

_was I like this with the questions and such?_

_**Oh yes.**_

_Well it's bloody annoying._

a smile from the T.A.R.D.I.S

_**He thought so to.**_

"The T.A.R.D.I.S stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, she's a friend." I continued walking, KiKi trying to keep up but look around at the same time.

"You've named a thing and called it a she." I turned at around pointing my finger at her

"there is one rule aboard my T.A.R.D.I.S, just one, well five, two, three. Oh never mind just never called her an it, she wont like you if you do." KiKi nodded slowly, we continued walking

"so this T.A.R.D.I.S of yours, it's a ship?" I nodded

"greatest ship in this universe and the next." She looked at me doubtful, I groaned, then stopped when I caught a flash of brown, then stopped smiling when I saw a man with crazy spiked hair talking to a blonde woman, I couldn't help check myself out, I was hot. KiKi followed my eyes

"do you know them?" I nodded "Then why are we standing here?" she went to go and I grabbed her arm.

"We can't go messing around in the past, we have to wait for them to leave." Mickey walked up behind the old me and said something, I smiled, I miss Mickey he was always there when I needed him. I sighed "we need to get in that blue box." KiKi stared at it curiously

"why it's just a box, a blue box." I smiled

"it's the T.A.R.D.I.S" again she looked at me doubtful, I pointed my finger at her "never look at me like that again, if your coming with me your going to have to trust me." She nodded slowly and I smiled, turned facing the Doctor and watched them, leaning against a pole.

**The 10th Doctor's** **POV:**  
I had this crazy feeling like someone was watching me, and no matter how many times I looked around I couldn't find anyone. Then I saw her, she was leaning against a pole, looking right at me, same for her friend. It was weird, I knew I had never meet this redhead, but I did at the same time, let me just tell you in my nine hundred and something years of life that had never happened to me, at least not this strong. It's like she's been with me for years but I never meet her. And I couldn't have meet her, this is a whole different world, it's impossible for me to have meet her, unless she was a time lady and escaped to this place before Gallifrey was locked away. But she wasn't I would be able to feel her, I would hear her, feel her, and I couldn't so I looked away, but she continued to watch me, so I watched her. Rose and Mickey followed my gaze curiously, humans, curious bunch they are. I smiled and looked at the two women. One was blonde, and she looked out of place, her cloths were different, like alien different, but I chalked it up to it being the it in the universe. The redhead wore a suit jacket that looked oddly familiar, and skinny jeans. It clicked, I have that jacket, it's in my closet in the T.A.R.D.I.S, much like the one I was wearing right now, except it was T.A.R.D.I.S blue, and I for one wasn't really a fan for blue so I left it alone, brown was where it was at, brown was a fantastic color. The redhead said something to the blonde never looking away and I decided it was time to go a speak it this familiar stranger. My companions trailed behind me. I stopped a foot away

"hello, I just had to ask, where did you get that jacket?"The redhead smiled for a split second, then it was gone. I rolled my eyes,humans what a weird bunch.

**Normal** **POV:**  
The Doctor walked over to us and something clicked inside my head, a memory, the one of this conversation, old me thought I was beautiful, I smiled, then forced it off my face.

"A friend." The Doctor frowned at me

"it's just I have a jacket like that, and for the life of me I can't remember where I got it." I rolled my eyes, I know his tricks

"my friend got it from his brother, you'd have to ask him and he wont be around for a while." Something flashed in the Doctor's eyes

"he gone on holiday, or your not from this year?, love the vortex multiplier by the way." My eyes flashed to my wrist and I frowned, for the first time in my life I had forgotten about my baby.

"Thanks, another thing to thank my friend's brother for, without him I'd never be able to have gotten this thing." The Doctor shook his head and chuckled

"make it you mean, and this 'your friend's brother' sounds like an okay fellow. Can I have his name?" My lip quirked up

"no." The Doctor looked a little thrown off

"no?" I nodded

"no." He blinked, then looked back a Rose

"she said no." Rose nodded slowly, The Doctor looked back at me "you said no."

"twice" I pointed out, a huge grin spread across his face, he stuck out his hand

"John Smith, Rose Tyler, and Rickey Smith." Mickey opened his mouth to speck but Rose cut him off

"Do- John, you said you'd be nice, that was not nice." The Doctor frowned

"I only said his name." Rose rolled her eyes and Mickey huffed

"it's Mickey, my name is Mickey!" I smiled at my old friend

"nice to meet you Mickey, Rose, John." Mickey smiled at me and The Doctor extended his hand again, I rolled my eyes "I don't shake others body parts, not until I really know them. I'm Jane, this is KiKi." KiKi waved. I looked up at the sun "you should be going Doctor, you've got a busy day today." His eyes flashed again

"I do know you." It wasn't a question

"you might know me, I depend on a series of events and if they happen to break, you would never even have meet me, this will just be one of those little memories where you think you remember it but it's never really happened, at least not really, but at one time it did, it's just one timeline that can fade to create a new one." The Doctor smiled

"I can't wait to see those events"

_no you don't_

"I'll be waiting, now go have an adventure." He nodded slowly and grabbed Rose's hand, Mickey trailing behind them as they walked off. I sighed, never did I want to do that again. But this was only have done, I waited till the past was out of sight and grabbed KiKi's hand and ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S which automatically opened her doors for us.

_**Hello time child.**_

I patted the nearest wall, she sounded weak, it was horrible.

_You came here didn't you, it wasn't an accident like The Doctor_ thought.

Somewhere something in the T.A.R.D.I.S groaned

_**Yes child, it was I, but the damage it caused me is very much** **real.**_

I sighed a placed my hand on the center council

"What do I need to do?" KiKi stood beside me

"you can hear i-, her?" I nodded

"I'm the only one who can, she's a part of me."

_**You need a piece of my** **coral.**_

I winched

_Will it hurt you?_

She smiled weakly in my head

_**No child, I will not feel a thing, he has a chisel somewhere around**_ **here.**

"I know, I've seen it before, under the council paneling." I walked pasted KiKi to the the fourth panel, then lifted it, the chisel was sitting right there, I sighed and grabbed it. Then grabbed the mallet off the

_**Will you do me a favor and hide that for me, I'm getting sick of the beatings he gives me with that, like it's my fault I'm old, he's not so young himself.**_I smiled

"I'd giving him a good old smack I would." KiKi backed up

"who's getting smacked?" I rolled my eyes and and went to the nearest beam, taking a small piece out

"what now?"

**_Barry it in the mountains of Tamala, and go five years into the future, it will be ready, and I will be_ waiting.**

I nodded and kissed my fingers, laying my hand on her wall

_I'll see you in a few minutes._

The T.A.R.D.I.S sighed and we left, doing exactly as Blue instructed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided I was going to start switching from Rose's POV to the 11th Doctor's, and if it doesn't work out I'll go back to just Rose's, so enjoy.**

* * *

I planted the T.A.R.D.I.S in the ground, then went five years into the future like Blue had instructed, and right where I had planted her not seconds ago stood that brilliant blue machine. I smiled

"hello you beautiful girl!" The doors opened and I all but ran inside, it looked exactly like the Doctor's had, except newer, no padding on the rails and the buttons on the center column weren't broken or cracked, the walls were shinny. I walked on the grating, smiling more then I had in a hundred years. KiKi looked around

"do all of these blue boxes look like this on the inside?" I shook my head

"no, she chooses, and she chose this for me. She a brilliant one she is." KiKi nodded and headed for the door leading to the hall

"it's much smaller on the outside." I smiled at her

"I guess it is, how about we go explore?" She nodded and I grabbed her hand "be careful it's easy to get lost." KiKi nodded and dragged me along, the T.A.R.D.I.S leading us to what she thought was important, and each room a bigger treat then the last.

**11th Doctor's POV:****  
**I was still trying to figure out Clara, she was a tricky one, completely human, but has died twice. Maybe I was over thinking it, maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was me, maybe I save her both times. No that wouldn't work I watched her die the second time, I was there when the buried her. I groaned, it was times like these that I missed my pink and yellow human, she always saw what I was missing. I rubbed my face I was bored, boreder then I'd ever been in my life. Clara was asleep and for once the T.A.R.D.I.S did need any repairs. I sat up and straitened my bow tie, maybe I should sleep, it had been over a week at least before I last slept. But I didn't feel tired, just unimaginably bored. I sighed and leaned against the T.A.R.D.I.S column

"what to do old girl, what to do." The T.A.R.D.I.S hummed and I smiled "your right sexy, tons of rooms, time to explore them all again." I walked out of the room, down the hall, going room to room, when I heard laughing. My brows frowned it was more the one person so it couldn't be Clara.

"What's with this room, it's just white, a white room, in a blue box." Someone snickered

"it's not Blue's best room, but I'm sure she'll make this room into something beautiful, she's young, she's still trying to make up her mind." I followed the voices, stopping outside a door, they were coming from inside, slowly I opened the door. The room was white, just white, just like the woman had said. I touched the wall, I'd never seen this room before, it almost reminded me of the the white room in Tourchwood One. I sighed, one of the voices spoke up

"Oracle, what was that?" I stepped father into the room.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, someone started walking around

"yes, can you hear us?" I smiled

"oh this is brilliant!" I said, I ignored the fact that to do this they would need a T.A.R.D.I.S and I couldn't feel ether of them in my head. "Two different T.A.R.D.I.S's connected by a single room, it's incredible."

"it's impossible." Said one of the women

"not impossible, nothing is ever impossible." I walked around the room "who are you two?" A different voice from the one that had been speaking spoke

"I am KiKi and this is T-"

"Jane" the other woman interrupted. I smiled

"ah, Jane and KiKi, wonderful to meet you two again, it's been quite awhile, lots had happened since we've last seen each other." Someone cleared their throats

"yes Doctor, pieces have fallen into place." Jane paused "you sound different, have you regenerated?" I smiled

"yes, New, new Doctor" someone made a noise "are you alright?" A sigh

"yes, Doctor, it's just...never mind" I sat down, leaning against the wall by the door.

"I know you name isn't Jane, KiKi isn't lying, but you are, you know my name, let me know yours." There was inaudible whispering could be heard then KiKi said

"I'm going to explore further, you two talk." I smiled, I liked KiKi, someone irritatedly sighed.

"So, what's you real name?"

**Normal POV:**  
I sat down, leaning against the nearest wall, of course my T.A.R.D.I.S would be attached to his T.A.R.D.I.S in some way. My T.A.R.D.I.S. was his T.A.R.D.I.S's baby. I ran my hand throw my hair

"I'm the Oracle." I explained, I could feel him there, he would be sitting right across from me.

"Are you a Time Lady?"

_**He can not know you true name child, you can not tell him, he needs to figure it out himself.**_

I rolled my eyes

_I wouldn't have to not tell him if you would have just not connected yourself to your other self._

"I'm a Child of Time, yes. Thou I never stepped foot on Gallifrey, a great man told me of it." I dug throw my pockets, not really looking for anything, just wanting to have something to do.

"Was that your friend's brother, or your friend?" I smiled

"both actually." I grabbed a banana out of my pocket and laughed

_John._

"Will you tell me if that friend of yours is me?" I throw the banana to the side and started digging again

"he's not" and it was true, John is totally different from the Doctor, each Doctor was different, none like the last.

"Oh, okay, so your friend was from Gallifrey and he wasn't me?" I bit my lip nervously

"yes." My voice squeaked and I cleared it "he wasn't you." I pulled out a toothbrush and chuckled

"what's so funny?" The Doctor asked, I shook my head

"nothing, just finding things in this old jacket that I didn't even know where there." The Doctor gave a chuckle

"happens to me all the time, found a stick of celery the other day, gave me and Clara a good laugh." I smiled

"you've got yourself a new companion, what's she like?" He cleared his throat

"you tell me I don't know you and then you go and say things like that." I rolled my eyes

"okay, I'll try to make myself seem like more of a stranger." He sighed

"who else did you know? you can tell me, I promise it wont make the universe explode, well... both our universes." I frowned

_Can I tell him that?_

**Yes child, you can tell him that, just don't go into**** detail****.**

"I don't know even half of your friends, just some, meet Sarah Jane, K-9, Jack, Mickey, Donna, Martha once, and Rose." He sucked in a breath

"Rose, you knew her before the last time I meet you." I smiled

"kinda, after you left her in my universe I meet her and her husband, John." He sighed

"were they happy, Rose and John?" I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall.

"They were, never seen anyone more in love then they were, well. Maybe Jackie and Pete." I could feel him smiling

"what did Jackie have? Last time I saw her she'd had a baby." I smiled thinking of my baby brother, may he rest in peace

"they had a boy, Tony. He grew up got himself a wife, three kids. He died surrounded by his children and grandchildren, everyone that cared about him. I stayed around for a bit, making sure nothing happened to them, but after sixty years of being that strange woman that was always around to save the children I decided it was time to get on with my life." The Doctor cleared his throat

"Rose and John, did they have any children?" I placed my head on my knees, gripping my wolf shaped neckless in one hand, do I lie, or do I tell the truth? I couldn't lie to him.

"No, they couldn't have any, they weren't compatible, but John he didn't even bat an eye, just told her it was alright, that they could adopt of something, they never got around to that." My voice cracked in the end, I took in a shuttered breath

"you were close to them?" I wiped my eyes

"yeah, was there when John died, was there when Rose died, was there the entire time, just watching them, seems like forever now." I sighed

"John died first?" I crawled over to where he would be sitting, stopping right in front of it.

"He did, she was so grief strucken, she's only talked to Tony, he was there to, Jackie and Pete passed long before that, didn't even get to see their third Grandchild." The Doctor laughed

"bet in the end good old Jackie could give a good slapping still." I save a watery chuckle, remembering times when I had gotten smacked by an elderly Jackie.

"Yeah she did, age eighty one and she still insisted she was thirty nine, no one dared say other wise, Prime Minister's wife, she started packing heat." I giggle "I miss that crazy blonde woman, always for of jokes she was." He gave a chuckle

"Pete became Prime Minister?" I nodded

"yeah, served two full terms, they even lost the paper work so he could serve number three, insisting he'd only had one. But Pete said it wouldn't be fair and became Torchwood's director again, Rose his second in command, John their leading scientist, life was good for the Smith and Tyler's." I sighed

"sounds good, I'm glade she died happy, that's all I've ever wanted for her." I closed my eyes

"I've got to go Doctor, I'll be back her tomorrow, if I don't go find KiKi she'll probably have burned down the kitchen, that is if she found it." I stood, going to the door

"goodbye, Oracle, and goodnight." I smiled

"goodnight Doctor." And I left, totally overwhelmed by what had just happened and needing to sleep after a month of not needing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The 11th****Doctor:**  
I stayed up all night working on my genius idea, not being able to see the person talking to you could get very confusing, so I found myself a big magnifying glass, one that I had stored away, not waiting to see it again after almost losing one of my Ponds. But I needed it, it being able to make you see what was there, and not there at the same time, it would allow me to see them, and I could only hope that their T.A.R.D.I.S would make one for them as well once it was it could be done. The Oracle had told her young friend that their T.A.R.D.I.S was still young, still thinking of what to do with the room, maybe it would take the idea from it's sister and complete the link, allowing them to see me. After fixing it I rushed to the white room, asking the T.A.R.D.I.S to hold it up in some way, not caring what, just letting it stay in the air. When she did as told, I ran to my chair room and grabbed a chair, one that swiveled, I do love a good swivel chair. Then rushed it back sitting it down right in front of my magnifying glass, and I sat, excited like I was a boy on Christmas.

_***time lapse***_

I woke up in my bed and I sent the T.A.R.D.I.S a silent thanks for transferring me to my bed, and I got up going to the kitchen where I found Clara, sitting drinking a cup of coffee. I smiled

"see I told you she liked you, she's never show you the coffee if she didn't." Clara smiled at me, taking another drink of her dark morning friend.

"Me and old blue have come to an agreement" I smiled at the use of the nickname

"that you have" I went over making myself a cup and sat down, taking a drink and spitting it back out. "That's horrible, I hate coffee! Bad coffee" I throw the cup back in the sick and turned around to face Clara who was looking at me funny.

"You are one of the craziest people I have even meet and I'm sitting in your spaceship, still taking to you." I smiled

"that you are, so does that make me the crazy one or you?" She leaned forward, elbows on the table

"oh I am differently the crazy one." I smiled and copied her position

"what if I was to tell you I found a room I'd never seen before?" Her smiled grow

"I'd say show me it." I jumped up having no doubt that she'd be following and ran to the white room, Clara not far behind me. She walked around, looking throw the magnifying glass and touching the walls. "It's just a white room with a big looking glass, nothing special, I can see how you've never seen it before, I wouldn't want to see it ether." I shook my head

"this is a room connecting my T.A.R.D.I.S to another." Her head snapped to me

"I thought you said you were the last?" I nodded

"there is a survivor who is a Time Lady but not from Gallifrey, she's very tricky. But unfortunately she is in another universe, one parallel to ours." Clara was about to say something but a voice beat her to it.

"If your going to talk about someone at least talk about them in a room where they can't hear you Doctor." I smiled, raising my eyebrows playfully at Clara

"yes I'm sorry Oracle." I said, sitting down in my chair "is there anything new in your room, anything at all?" She chuckled

"do you mean the big looking glass?" I smiled

"that is just the one, get in front of it would you?" She did as asked, and my smile grow, it worked, it really worked. She narrowed her eyes at me

"you have quite the chin on this regeneration." Clara leaned over me

"that's exactly what I thought first time I saw him, still think it." I made a noise, she looked back at me smiling cheekily "what, got to tell the truth to a woman in a looking glass, it's the rules." I rolled my eyes and pushed past her

"hello again, that was my companion Clara." The Oracle smiled

"I like her" I smiled, you just had to smile when this mysterious redheaded woman smiled.

"She very likeable." Clara pulled up a chair next to me, I'd never even noticed she'd gone

"scoot over chin boy!" I smiled, ignoring the fact that she's called me her nickname from the first time I'd meet her. Doing as she told she leaned over a little so she could see better. "So how do you know this old man?" Clara asked, The Oracle smiled

"I can't tell you that, I've made a promise. He has to figure it out." Clara leaned forward

"and if he was to leave the room. No scratch that, the T.A.R.D.I.S. Could I hear this secret?" I pushed in front of her

"no fare, if she hears I want to hear!" The Oracle chuckled

"now children, no fighting, mommy's not going to tell ether of you." I stuck out my bottom lip, crossing my arms and leaning back. Clara stared at me, flabbergasted

"Doctor are you pouting, like playful pouting, like actually playfully pouting?" My cheeks turned a light pick. Clara laughed, turning to the magnifying glass "oh I really like you." The Oracle smiled back at her

"I'm very likeable." We all laughed and another voice filled the room, the Oracle looked up. "KiKi come and meet the Doctor properly, an his lovely companion Clara." Clara fanned her face

"oh stop it, your going to make me blush!" I smiled, KiKi lent over the other time lord, or lady, however you look at it.

"Hello Doctor, Clara." Clara waved at her. After that the chatted a while, they learned KiKi was from the planet Galstainia and that the Oracle had saved her life, the proceeded to tell them the story. It all just made The Oracle seem more familiar to him. Clara sighed

"Doctor, you've got to take me back, got children to take care of." I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"She has children, you've taken someone with children?" The Oracle asked. I shook my head

"she is a babysitter to children." The ginger smiled

"better take her back then." I nodded and stood

"I'll be back in a few, got to say hi to the kids." The Oracle nodded

"I wont be her when you return, I've got a companion to adventure with." I frowned, then nodded

"I'll see you around." She nodded

"see you chin boy." Clara giggled and the Oracle left, but you could hear her laughter throw out the T.A.R.D.I.S and it reminded me of a laugh I hadn't heard in a while. I missed my rose.


	8. AN (NOT A CHAPTER)

I'm sorry guys but I'm abandoning this story. Or at least stopping until I get back into the writing mood but I just keep getting to distracted to continue. Sorry again. I'll try to come back but I can't promise anything.


End file.
